[unreadable] We plan to develop and refine a comprehensive positional management system (CPM System) for positional manifestations of vestibule disorders for widespread application at medical and research facilities. Utilizing hardware that can carry out automated positioning of the subject in a precise manner (for testing or treatment), coupled with state-of-the-art 3-D eye movement recording and analysis methods, the system will display the data, provide interpretive guidelines and assist in carrying out complex maneuvers. During phase I we will modify our prototype system these improvements to provide sophisticated motion control along 3 axes and eye movement analysis capabilities. Basic software will be developed for interactive display and control with the ability to review data from the basic management-guidance system. We will also demonstrate the value of the improved system by performing feasibility studies in a small cohort of subjects with vertigo/imbalance problems (n=20). We will validate performance by determining the added value that the CPM System brings as compared to diagnoses and treatment using the best commercially available equipment. During phase 2, we anticipate that engineering modifications will be made based upon phase 1 findings. We will also incorporate state-of-the-art systems for rotational and graviception tests; and a knowledge-based expert system. Production models will be built and installed in several beta sites for conducting human studies in a larger subject population to obtain more definitive validation and user acceptance testing. [unreadable] [unreadable]